<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Gleam and Glow by here_to_vibe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700287">Flower Gleam and Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/pseuds/here_to_vibe'>here_to_vibe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010), The Bright Sessions (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, hehe owen have lonk hair, tangled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/pseuds/here_to_vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a boy named Owen. And it starts with the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels, Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Gleam and Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the story of a boy named Owen. And it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured. Centuries pass and a hop, skip and a bump right away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, and she got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. Near the golden flower, lived an older woman with her sister. Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Annabelle Wadsworth, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for many years. And all she had to do was sing a special song. Even when Becca asked Annabelle to stop, she refused. While the guards were looking for the flower, Annabelle would hide from them. Until the encasing fell over one day. And the flower was revealed. The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born. With beautiful golden hair. To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Becca was with child, and Annabelle needed the flower more than ever. Annabelle broke into the castle and sang her song to the sleeping baby. She tried to cut a piece of the prince’s unnaturally long hair to take, but the magic left it, turning a solid ginger color. So she took drastic measures. She stole the child, just like that... gone. The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Prince. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Annabelle raised the child as her own. Ellie had found her new magic flower. But this time she was determined to keep it hidden. Ellie was going to tell Becca, but before she knew it, Becca had died. But, she had her son before she passed, whom Ellie decided to keep in the tower as well to keep him safe. But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost Prince, would return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>